Bowling, Now with Explosions!
Bowling, Now with Explosions! is the 16th episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on April 1, 2011, where BFDI's second April Fools' joke was shown. Plot Before the intro The episode begins with an announcement that this episode will be filmed using puppetry of BFDI characters instead of the original flash animation, due to "budget cuts". Leafy popped up and asked Pencil what is she doing, and Pencil said that she was looking at clouds. Then, Leafy said that looking at clouds "is boring", and she said she wanted to go cliff jumping, but then says she did not mean it literally after Pencil nearly jumped off. Leafy then suggested they watch clouds with Pen, after that, saw Pen doing that, holding a mini-Pen, so Pencil and Leafy get a mini-me (leaf, pencil) too! Then, the mini-thems stab them, and Blocky takes their mini-them, saving them, so when a blue Spongy (recommended by simondomino) appears, everyone celebrated as puppets (except the now stabbed/evil Blocky), and they suddenly turned back into animated characters, saying "April Fools". The announcer says "You were fooled, weren't you? Haha!". Then Leafy adds, "Ha ha! Even I was fooled." Cake at Stake Pen, Bubble, and Rocky fell into the Danger Zone, so they do Cake at Stake. 259 votes were collected, and Bubble received only 23 votes, so she is safe, so she gets a blueberry pie, but sometimes, it explodes. Pencil, TB, Ice Cube and Leafy all get cake, leaving the final 2 (Pen or Rocky). It was Pen with 144 votes, so he is eliminated, meaning that Rocky is safe with 92 votes. Contest The 16th contest is a bowling contest (Bowling Ball and Bowling Pin recommended by TheBombDigityShis). The Announcer said that armless people can't bowl, so they're disqualified, and TB is sad because he can't bowl. The contestants are going in alphabetical order, so Blocky is first, and he knocked down 7 pins. Since this is 1 shot per contestant, Bubble was next. After Bubble shot, she accidentally makes a gutter ball, and Blocky laughed. Firey was next, and he got a strike (10 pins) igniting his bowling ball on fire to burn all pins. Next was Leafy, and she knocked down only 3 pins. She "freaks out". Pencil was last. She throws the ball on air, shatters Icy, then it bounces and it knocks down 5 pins. After everyone finished bowling, Firey asked the Announcer if he gets points based on the pins he knocked down, and this time, the contestants can subtract 30 points. "Nope. This time, you get to take away points. For every pin you knocked down, you can subtract 30 points from any other contestant's scores." Everyone gasps. Subtracting points Leafy was first. Because Leafy knocked down 3 pins, she can take away 90 points. Leafy wanted equality, so she took away 10 points from everyone. Pencil knocked down 5 pins, so she can take away 150 points. Pencil then does the "same as Leafy, but I gotta stick with my alliance." Everyone except from her alliance (Pencil, Bubble, and Ice Cube) had 25 points subtracted from their points tally. Blocky knocked down 7 pins, so he can subtract 210 points. Blocky decided to drain away every single one of Bubble's points with 98 points. Bubble got really worried. Next, Blocky subtracted 56 points from Leafy and Pencil each because they both subtracted his score. Because of Firey's strike, he can subtract 300 points. First, Firey subtracted 100 points from Ice Cube because she is his opposite. Firey then took 100 points off of Spongy because he was in 1st and ahead of everyone. Next, Firey takes 40 points from Blocky for being mean to Bubble and subtracting all her points. Finally, Firey subtracted 30 points from Leafy and Pencil each for subtracting his score. Results Leafy then asks the Speaker Box "Who's up for elimination?", for some strange reason, the Announcer made everyone up for elimination except for Firey because he got a strike, so the voting is only between Everyone except Firey. Stinger At night, all the recommended characters in the box suddenly catch fire for some reason and then (supposedly) die. Announcer Speaker Box, from off-screen, then tells the viewers to stay tuned for scenes from the next episode. Yellow Face then advertises a headphone that can play his "hum". After that, clippings of scenes from the next episode appear. Trivia *This is the first episode to feature puppets. *This is the 2nd episode released on April Fools day, the other being Sweet Tooth. *This episode was released the same day Inanimate Insanity premiered. *Cary Huang stated that the entire episode was animated by him, except for the live-action puppet show segment, which was created, filmed, and edited by Michael & Cary Huang. Michael Huang is a puppeteer of the live-action puppet show segment. *Spongy was the only armless character to appear as a puppet. **At the same time, a recommended character, Blue Spongy, appeared in the puppet segment. *This is the first and the only merged episode where the point system did not show the danger zone. * If Speaker did not put everyone up for elimination, Bubble, Ice Cube, and Leafy would have been up for elimination. ** Based on the number of votes between those three, Leafy would most likely have been eliminated at this point, had the danger zone been in this episode. *** This would also have saved Blocky from elimination and keep him in the game further, as he was 3rd at the end. * This is the only episode where you see Jacknjellify, which is Cary Huang and Michael Huang's arms. * Pencil is the first character that appeared in the puppets segment. * This is the second episode that the points can be subtracted, the other being Don't Lose Your Marbles. * The title is referring to the challenge of this episode (bowling) and the Exploding blueberry pie that was used during Cake at Stake. * As of February 2018, this episode is the least viewed season 1 episode, at only around 4M views. *In the puppet scene, it is revealed Leafy is a mint leaf. Goofs * When Bubble's bowling ball fell, it goes though the wall. * Firey isn't burning again. * When Announcer said "these are your current scores", he isn't vibrating. * At the end of the video, the Episode 17 date says "May 1, 2010" instead of 2011. This was fixed using an annotation. As of 2017, jacknjellify removed all of the annotations in all of their videos, so the mistake was reverted back. Deaths *A Blueberry Pie is sliced to pieces by the Announcer. *Ice Cube is shattered by a bowling ball tossed by Pencil. *All of the recommended characters except for blue spongy might have died when they are all set on fire. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Budget Cuts